Blue Cars
by Shelbs13
Summary: Kerry always looks up when a blue car passes by...


Thanks for reading my fic! If you like it I might turn it into a muti-chapter fanfiction. If you want me to leave reviews! P.S. Thanks for reading (that means you Haelea)

Disclamer: I don't own anything not even Teddy Grams :(

* * *

Kerry glanced up quickly as the light blue Honda Civic drove by. She was sitting on a recently bought wood bench in front of her home. Trying to focus on the novel in front of her that she was supposed to be reading for school. It was 9 o'clock and her dad still wasn't home from work.

It had become a habit. One that she had been trying to break ever since she realized that she had acquired it, over a year ago. She found it irritating and pathetic that every time a blue vehicle drove by she looked up in the hope or fear (she wasn't quite sure which) that it would be_ him_.

Even though it had been 14 months since she had last seen him, crouched on the floor in Marsala's house, he still seemed to hold her prisoner. Even if it was only in her mind, it bothered her that he had so much control. That he had such an everlasting effect on her was mildly frightening.

"Kerry...Kerry...KERRY!" Ian screamed from inside the house breaking her out of her musings.

She walked quickly into the house. _Oh god if Ian's lost that damn bear _again,_ I'm gonna kill him. _

When she reached the kitchen where he was supposed to be coloring with his new Crayola's she found him standing on the counter in front of the cabinet trying to reach some Teddy Grams.

Kerry let out a relieved sigh. At least he wasn't hurt. Ever since he was kidnapped she had been prone to overreacting about the slightest injury.

"What are you doing up there Ian," she asked in her most no nonsense, you-know-what-you're-doing-is-wrong tone. The tone that made her sound more like a mom and less like an older sister.

"I was hungry, so I decided that I would get some Teddy's, then I couldn't reach," he pouted in his I-know-what-I-did-was-wrong-but-I-also-know-that-you-can't-resist-this-face tone.

"Okay, Ian. Why don't we just go to The Diner," she said with another sigh.

"Yay, at The Diner they have chicken fingers! I love chicken fingers," he began rambling about the delicious greasy food at the local diner with the oh so creative name "The Diner". Yep, it was real clever. As they got in the car she vaguely heard him telling the riveting tale of the time he laughed so hard that chocolate milk shot out of his nose at speeds of 1,000 mph (according to him) and right in their dad's lap.

The Diner was rundown and old but strangely charming. All along the walls were pictures of old movie stars and signed posters for bands that hadn't been well known since the 60's. It was a hole in the wall that had a bunch of regulars (mostly old people) and a few new faces every once in a while. Today it was pretty empty. Only a dozen people were eating and the only people under the age of eighty seemed to be Kerry, Ian and the overly perky, blonde waitress.

They were quickly seated by the window and told to, "Wait just a sec," while the waitress went to grab something for another customer. Judging by the lack of teeth said costumer had, it was probably Jello.

As she Kerry sat there listening to Ian chatter about nonsensical kid things, she let her mind wander back to thoughts of _him_. She knew that her obsessive thoughts weren't healthy; she knew that she would never see him again, but she couldn't seem to help herself. He was like a drug. Horrible but addictive. She wished she could just forget about those few days she spent with Ethan Bryne or Michelle or whatever his name was. But she knew that no matter what she did the memories would always haunt her. She closed her eyes reminiscing about the way it felt to kiss him when she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Ian's quiet, "Wow!"

The whispered word was directed at a car that had just pulled into the parking lot of The Diner. A blue convertible. The top was down and the person inside was wearing sunglasses, despite the fact that it was night time. As far as she could tell he was good looking; with light skin and dark hair and full red lips.

Suddenly, the handsome man looked at her as he exited his fancy blue car. Slowly he removed his glasses and appraised her through the window. And as a small smile spread across his face as she let one stretch across her lips as well. It looked like watching for his blue car paid off after all.


End file.
